Final Fantasy IX-2
by ErzaKH
Summary: Réécriture de Melodies Of Lifes de mon ancien compte DaggadiAlexandros. Je me suis toujours demandé si, un jour, Ô grand un jour, ils feraient une suite de Final Fantasy IX qui est mon préféré. Comme ils ont pas vraiment l'air décidé, bah je l'ai faite moi même xD Oui, OK, j'avais la flemme de faire un résumé, et alors ! x)
1. Dagga

**Hey ! Alors, euh, par où commencer ... ? Certains me connaissent peut-être sous le nom de DaggadiAlexandros sur ce fandom, non ? Si même ce pseudo vous dit rien, c'est pas grave xD Alors voilà, si vous voulez jeter un coup d'oeil, j'avais commencé une fanfiction sur une suite de Final Fantasy IX et je vous avais promis une version améliorée. Et bien la voilà ^^ Je tiens à préciser que très peu de chose vont changer : les plus gros changement seront sans doute les fautes d'orthographe (je vous raconte pas la honte quand je me suis relue la semaine dernière ^^') le style d'écriture qui s'est - à mon avis - purement amélioré et enfin un nom dans toute l'histoire qui a changé à cause d'un petit problème personnel x)**

 **De plus, pour rendre l'atmosphère du texte plus en accord avec le jeu d'origine, j'ai glissé quelques morceaux musicaux du jeu. Je m'explique : lorsque que vous voyez écrit, par exemple, _\- Final Fantasy IX : Search For The Princess_ , il vous suffit juste d'aller sur YouTube et d'écouter le morceau en boucle jusqu'au suivant. Voilà voilà. Tant que vous ne voyez pas de nouveau titre apparaître, il faut toujours reste sur celui annoncé et le réécouter autant de fois que nécessaire. Voilà, voilà, vous avez compris ?**

 **Bon, je pense que ça sera tout. Je vous laisse désormais ! Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Dagga : Le rêve**

\- _Final Fantasy IX : Search For The Princess_

La princesse Grenat dormait paisiblement dans sa luxueuse chambre. Elle avait besoin de repos, après la dure journée qui venait de s'écouler. La princesse Grenat allait bientôt devenir la reine Grenat du royaume d'Alexandrie. La défunte reine, la reine Branet, était morte il y avait environ un an, lors de l'aventure qu'avait mené Grenat. Lors de ce voyage, la princesse s'était peu à peu découvert des pouvoirs fantastiques ; découvert la vérité sur ses origines : elle avait grandi dans un village d'Invokeur - des personnes pouvant invoker des créatures mystiques pour les aider en combat - jusqu'à l'âge de six ans. Son village fut ensuite détruit et la jeune fille perdu ses parents dans la tragédie.

A l'âge de seize ans, le jeune princesse décida de fuir le château d'Alexandrie à cause des agissements douteux de sa mère. Elle rencontra par la suite des nombreuse personnes dont Eiko, qui était une rescapée de son village d'Invokeur, Madahine-Salee.

Durant son périple, Grenat sauva le monde de Kuja, un homme à moitié singe voulant tout détruire pour gouverner et prouver qu'il n'avait peur de rien, pas même de la mort. Après la défaite de ce dernier, la princesse dû rentrer au château et abandonner celui qu'elle aimait, le voleur Djidane. Il s'agissait lui aussi d'un homme-singe. En effet, ce dernier et Kuja venaient tout deux du même endroit : la planète Terra.

Un an était désormais passé et la jeune fille restait sans nouvelle d'aucun de ses amis. Elle passait ses journées entières à apprendre le devoir d'une reine digne de ce nom. La princesse ne voulait en aucun cas refaire les mêmes erreur que la précédente reine. En effet, sa mère adoptive, la reine Branet d'Alexandrie, envahit les royaumes entourant le royaume, Lindblum et Bloumécia dans l'unique but de prouver qu'elle possédait du pouvoir et de l'autorité. Elle fut - malheureusement pour Grenat - vaincue par sa cupidité.

Grenat avait tout autant besoin de ses amis pour la soutenir dans son nouveau rôle de reine. Néanmoins, aucun ne répondait présent. Ses seuls amis étaient soit occupés, soit introuvables.

Eiko, désormais princesse de Lindblum, semblait trop occupé elle aussi par son devoir royal.

Freyja, accompagnée par son maître d'arme, Fratley, reconstruisait de ses propres mains l'avenir de Bloumécia.

Tarask, quant à lui, personne ne savait où il se trouvait en ce moment-même. Cependant, Grenat ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était très présent lors du voyage de l'an dernier, alors le savoir avec elle ou non ne lui importait peu.

Quant à Kweena, la Kwe, très douée pour la cuisine, s'occupait de celle du château d'Alexandrie. La jeune fille ne pouvait se permettre de l'interrompre dans son travail pour son manque de compagnie.

Et puis, il restait encore le cas de Bibi ... Malheureusement, ce petit mage noir au chapeau pointu était partit bien trop tôt pour rejoindre les étoiles. Cela s'était passé uniquement quelques jours après la fin du voyage. Grenat ne s'en était jamais remise. Elle adorait ce petit mage noir.

Le seul présent à ses côtés restait Steiner. Il répondait toujours présent pour la princesse. Le chevalier lui vouait une fidélité indiscutable. Et la jeune fille le remerciait énormément pour cela. Oh, il y avait bien évidemment Beate, la courageuse générale des troupes d'Alexandrie pour l'épauler.

Mais ... La personne que Grenat voulait le plus au près d'elle était absent. Djidane. Ce mystérieux jeune homme à la queue de singe dont elle ignorait tout de lui il y a de cela un an désormais. Elle pensait qu'il n'était qu'un simple voleur, comme les autres. Mais, au fur et à mesure qu'elle le côtoyait, la jeune fille se surprit à apprécier sa présence. Au début en tant qu'ami seulement. Puis cette amitié s'était transformée en amour. La princesse ne le lui avait jamais dit. Par peur. Elle avait peur qu'il ne ressente pas la même chose à son égard. Alors Grenat s'est tue. Mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, son cœur s'était brisé. La jeune fille n'espérait qu'une chose : que son voleur - et kidnappeur ! - revienne le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

\- _Final Fantasy IX : Memories Of That Days_

Cette nuit-là, Grenat rêva. Elle était dans une grande prairie. Cependant, quelques détails obscurs attirèrent son attention. Le ciel semblait rouge ; l'herbe, normalement verte, était quant à elle violette. On aurait presque dit un paysage post-apocalyptique. Ce qui rendu la jeune fille très mal à l'aise.

Soudain, la princesse entendit des voix derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement et ce qu'elle vit la laissa de marbre. Djidane, son voleur, courait, tenant par la main une jeune fille. Elle devait être plus jeune que Grenat. Ses cheveux bruns flottaient au vent et ses yeux châtains semblaient effrayés par quelque chose. Mais la princesse ne saurait dire quoi exactement. Elle portait des vêtement noirs de la tête aux pieds.

La jeune fille s'adressa alors au voleur :

\- Pourquoi m'aides-tu ?

\- Je ne peux pas les laisser t'emmener avec eux ! S'écria le jeune homme, continuant toujours à courir, sans la regarder

\- Mais si tu m'aides, ils s'en prendront aussi à toi ! Prévint-elle

\- Je ne laisserai personne nous faire du mal !

La jeune fille s'arrêta. Elle lâcha la main du garçon à la queue de singe, au grand soulagement de Grenat. En effet, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve, la princesse ne pouvait supporter de voir son bien-aimé avec une autre fille qu'elle. La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns se laissa soudain tomber à terre.

\- C'est encore loin ? Demanda la brune, à bout de souffle

\- Non …

Djidane marqua une pause puis fixa son regard au loin.

\- Nous devrions y être demain au plus tard.

L'inconnue acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête. Le blond s'accroupit alors à ses côtés puis fixa son regard sur elle. Grenat sentit un pic de jalousie envahir tout son corps. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : se poster devant le voleur et le faire revenir à la raison. Mais Grenat ne sembla pas libre de ses mouvement et ne put en aucun cas agir de son propre chef.

\- Je connais une personne là-bas qui nous aidera. Poursuivit Djidane.

Un léger blanc s'installa entre eux. Puis la brune leva les yeux vers ceux de Djidane et éclata en même temps le silence de mort en demandant :

\- Tu me promets de me protéger d'eux ?

Le voleur hocha la tête de haut en bas. Sur ce, elle se leva. L'inconnue regarda Djidane dans les yeux puis ils se remirent à courir. Le rêve s'acheva ici.

* * *

\- _Final Fantasy IX : Garnet's Theme_

Grenat se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était furieuse après Djidane. S'il était réellement vivant, alors pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas donné de ses nouvelles ? Et qui était cette jeune fille d'abord ?! Pourquoi lui avait-il promis de la protéger ?! Et où se rendaient-ils ?! Qui allaient-ils voir ?!

La princesse reprit ses esprits puis se calma. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, rien de plus. Cela ne devait absolument rien signifier.

Grenat se leva et enfila sa somptueuse robe de princesse. Celle-ci était de couleur argentée avec quelques motifs représentant des tiges de plants vert. Elle enfila ensuite le pendentif du trésor royal autour de son cou. Grenat avait apprit que ce dernier était très important. En effet, il permettait d'invoquer la plus puissante chimère au monde, Alexandre. La jeune fille sortit ensuite de sa chambre pour se rendre dans la salle du trône. Aujourd'hui elle allait devenir enfin la reine d'Alexandrie. Dans la salle se trouvait déjà la générale des troupes d'Alexandrie, la Générale Beate. Il y avait aussi le chef des Brutos - un petit groupe de soldat constitué uniquement d'hommes - le capitaine Steiner. Beate et Steiner semblaient bien plus proches que l'année précédente. En effet, la générale et le capitaine, durant presque un an de séparation, se rendirent sans doutes compte de la passion amoureuse qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils sortaient ensemble, depuis le retour de Steiner du voyage pour sauver le monde de l'infâme Kuja.

\- _Final Fantasy IX : Captivating Eyes_

La générale et le capitaine s'avancèrent et s'agenouillèrent.

\- Princesse, déclara Beate, veuillez-vous rendre au balcon. Vous allez être couronnée devant tout le peuple d'Alexandrie.

Grenat sourit faiblement puis déposa ses deux mains sur les épaules de la générale et du capitaine

\- Bien. Relevez-vous donc. Annonça la princesse.

Avec sa somptueuse marche de reine, Grenat s'avança et ouvrit les portes. Le balcon se tenait juste devant elle. Elle y pénétra, accompagnée de Beate et Steiner. La jeune fille alla jusqu'à l'extrémité et tint la barre. Elle respira un grand coup avant de prononcer :

\- Peuple d'Alexandrie. Voilà aujourd'hui un an que ma mère, la reine Branet nous a quitté.

Un brouhaha se créa dans toute l'assemblée d'habitant du royaume se tenant en dessous d'elle. Beate, qui se tenait à côté de la future reine, leva la main pour faire taire leurs paroles.

\- En tant que fille unique de la défunte reine, reprit Grenat, le trône me revient de droit. Aujourd'hui, je vis mes derniers instants en tant que princesse d'Alexandrie car je vais bientôt être reine. J'espère être à la hauteur, malgré mon jeune âge.

La jeune fille leva son regard vers Steiner. Ce dernier, impassible comme toujours, regardait en face de lui, le regard dur. Il ne prêta pas attention aux yeux de Grenat posés sur lui. La princesse baissa les yeux. _"Si seulement tu étais là ..."_ Pensa-t-elle. Grenat respira de nouveau puis acheva :

\- Mais n'ayez crainte, j'aurai des personnes sur qui m'épauler. Je ne ferai pas les même erreurs que Mère. Merci.

Toute la populace d'Alexandrie se mit à applaudir tout en acclamant leur nouvelle reine qu'ils aimaient déjà énormément en tant que princesse. La générale s'approcha ensuite de Grenat pour lui remettre la couronne de reine. La jeune fille plia légèrement les genoux, pour permettre à Beate de déposer la couronne sur sa chevelure brune. Soudain, Grenat entendit une voix dans la foule :

\- Dagga ! Tu deviens aujourd'hui reine d'Alexandrie, mais pour moi, t'as toujours été la reine de mon cœur !

\- _Final Fantasy IX : Song of Memories_

La jeune fille se précipita vers le bord du balcon. Personne ne l'avait appelée par ce prénom depuis des lustres ! Elle avait reconnu la voix qui venait de s'adresser à elle. Elle chercha son propriétaire du regard et l'aperçu au centre de la foule. La princesse se retourna, couru vers la porte, poussant au passage Beate et Steiner qui ne tentèrent même pas de la retenir. La jeune reine poussa bon nombres des soldats et de citoyens pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui. Elle courait, courait, courait, sans jamais s'arrêter. La foule s'écartait à son passage. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçu enfin, elle lui sauta dans les bras. Grenat éclata alors en sanglots et le frappa. Djidane. Celui-ci la serra fort dans ses bras.

\- Mais où tu étais passé ?! Je me suis inquiétée ! S'écria la reine. Pas une seule nouvelle de toi pendant un an !

\- Désolé. Mais je n'ai pas pu rentrer de suite.

\- Je crois que ... c'est elle. Annonça soudainement une voix qui n'était pas inconnue à Grenat depuis quelques temps.

Les yeux de Dagga se posèrent sur le jeune fille aux cheveux bruns de son rêve. Elle était là, devant elle. Comment une fille que l'on venait juste de voir en rêve la veille pouvait se retrouver devant vous le lendemain alors qu'on ne l'avait jamais vue avant ?

\- Tu t'appelles Dagga, c'est bien cela ? Demanda l'inconnue.

Grenat fronça les sourcils. Qui était-elle, au juste ?

\- Je t'ai vue en rêve. Précisa la brune.

L'ancienne princesse écarquilla les yeux. Alors elle aussi ?

\- On est en danger, toutes les deux ! Et nous ne sommes pas les deux seules …

Dagga redirigea son regard vers son voleur. Il avait des choses à lui raconter, elle en était plus que certaine.

\- Djidane … ? Tu peux m'expliquer ?

\- Ouais … Faut qu'on rentre alors.


	2. Djidane

_Hey ! Avant de commencer la lecture, je tiens à préciser que les musiques ne seront pas forcément de Final Fantasy IX. Comme vous allez le remarquer, je peux me servir de musique venant d'autre Final Fantasy, tout comme je pourrais aussi bien me servir de vraies musiques (vous le verrez sans doute vers la fin de cette fanfiction ...) ! Voilà, voilà, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait super plaisir ! ^^_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Djidane : Le Monstre**

\- _Final Fantasy IX : One Problem Solved_

Lorsque Djidane entra dans le château, il remarqua qu'en un an, rien n'avait changé. Quand il le regardait, le jeune homme avait du mal à croire qu'autant de temps avait pu s'écouler ! Tout était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs : les hautes colonnes de marbres, l'immense tapis de velours au sol, le portrait de l'affreuse et grosse Branet qu'il n'appréciait toujours pas. Le demi-singe se demanda même pourquoi Dagga ne l'avait pas enlevé. Parce qu'elle tenait à sa mère ? Certes, mais ce n'était plus elle, la reine d'Alexandrie.

Il monta les escaliers de velours qui menait au trône, derrière sa chère et tendre Dagga. C'était une idée de Djidane de changer le nom de la princesse Grenat en "Dagga". Pour cacher son identité au reste du monde. Eux deux finirent par s'y habituer, d'ailleurs.

La jeune fille qu'il protégeait se tenait à ses côté. En regardant son expression, Djidane comprit très facilement qu'elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un château. La brune regardait tout autour d'elle, les yeux complètement émerveillés par tout ce que son regard pouvait toucher ou même effleurer.

\- _Final Fantasy VIII : Find Your Way_

Arrivés à la salle du trône, la nouvelle reine alla s'installer dans son siège de velours. Djidane se posa dans un coin de la grande pièce et suivit sa chère et tendre du regard. La jeune reine prit ensuite la parole :

\- Djidane, qui est-ce ?

Grenat désignait l'inconnue de son index, sans pour autant être malpolie. Mais la jeune fille ne sembla pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle était bien trop absorbée par toutes ces nouvelles choses qu'elle découvrait.

\- Qui est cette jeune fille ?

Cette fois-ci, la brune remarqua que la reine parlait d'elle. Elle détourna donc le regard vers Dagga.

\- Votre Majesté, si vous me le permettez, je voudrais vous expliquer moi-même ma situation, dit la jeune fille brune avec une révérence.

Djidane fut étonné ! Elle parlait avec une telle assurance devant une reine ! Même lui n'avait pas autant de manières ! Alors que le jeune homme savait pourtant comment faire la cour aux jolies demoiselles.

\- Permission accordée. Dit la reine, avec un léger sourire.

Djidane le remarqua. Le sourire de son amour sembla crispé, sur le moment. Mais il ignora totalement pourquoi. C'est pourquoi il décida de se rapprocher d'elle et de lui prendre tendrement sa main et de l'enlacer dans la sienne.

\- Bien. Pour commencer, mon nom est Elsa. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens. Le reste est très confus, Votre Majesté ... Le vide. Le noir le plus complet. Le Néant total.

La jeune fille marqua un pause. Alors qu'elle regardait au départ la reine, son regard se tourna bien vite vers celui de Djidane. Et Dagga sembla le remarquer puisqu'elle serra encore plus fort sa main dans la sienne. Et le jeune homme se retint de tout commentaire. Il mourait d'envie de dire : _"Waouh ! Deux jeunes filles se bagarrant pour moi ! Quelle veine !"_

\- Je me souviens de l'endroit où j'ai rencontré votre ami, Djidane. Reprit Elsa. Je me suis réveillée devant l'Ifa. Mais juste avant, j'ai fais un rêve. Je vous ai vus, vous, ainsi que deux autres jeunes filles. J'ignore l'identité des deux autres.

Dagga sembla réfléchir un instant. Djidane remarqua qu'elle avait baissé la tête. Sa couronne de reine posée sur sa chevelure commença à tomber, et ce dernier s'empressa alors de la lui enlever pour la poser sur un petit meuble un peu plus loin. Grenat ne fit aucune réflexion quant à son geste.

\- Tout cela est très surprenant. Quel genre des rêves avez-vous fait ? Reprit la jeune reine d'Alexandrie

\- Je ... Je me trouvais dans une immense pièce, plutôt sombre. Il y avait trois autres jeunes filles avec moi, dont vous, Votre Majesté. Nous formions un cercle. Au centre se trouvait des objets. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir de quoi il s'agissait.

La brune ferma les yeux puis fronça les sourcils, comme pour essayer de se souvenir du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Enfin, c'était ce que pensait Djidane, en tout cas.

\- Et puis ... Il y a eu une voix étrange ... Elle me demandait de chercher les autres jeunes filles. Puis ... Mon rêve s'acheva là.

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Dagga semblait réfléchir. Quand à Elsa, elle détournait le regard de la reine, de peur de la mettre en colère. Mais Dagga était très gentille, la jeune fille n'avait pas à avoir peur. Elle ne lui ferait aucun mal.

\- _Final Fantasy X : Djose Temple_

Au bout d'un certain temps, Grenat releva la tête vers Djidane. Ce dernier, ne sachant pas réellement ce qu'elle lui voulait soudainement se mit à sourire niaisement.

\- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Demanda-t-il, brisant le silence embarrassant

\- Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? Fit la reine

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Qui lui prenait-elle tout à coup ?

\- Bah, à l'Ifa.

\- Pourquoi ? Continua Dagga.

Djidane leva les bras. La réponse semblait pourtant évidente ! Aurait-elle tout oublié ?

\- J'étais dans l'arbre quand il s'est emballé, tu te souviens ? Pour sauver mon frère, tu le sais bien !

\- Pendant un an ? Dit Grenat en levant un sourcil.

Le jeune homme parut hésiter. Devait-il lui dire la vérité ? Cela ne ferait que la rendre encore plus en colère. Mais, en même temps, il voulait uniquement l'éloigner le plus possible du danger. Même si cela était un peu tard, désormais.

\- Ouais.

La jeune fille fit la moue, pas trop sûre de pouvoir le croire ou non.

\- Bon d'accord …

Djidane ne l'avait pas remarqué sur le coup, mais il avait retenu sa respiration pile au moment où il avait prononcé son "Ouais." pas du tout confiant. Respirer un bon coup le soulagea vivement.

Il y eut de nouveau le silence. Quand soudain, quelqu'un cria : PRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNCEEEEEEEEEESEEEEEEEEEEEE !

\- _Final Fantasy IX : Steiner's Theme_

Djidane n'avait pas oublié cette voix puissante et grasse, celle du capitaine Steiner. Mais qu'avait-il encore à crier, celui là ?! Il entra en trombe dans la pièce. Essoufflé, il bafouilla :

\- Monstre … Dans la cour … Beate … Partie le combattre …

\- Eh ! Mon vieux ! Respire un bon coup et dis-nous ce qui se passe !

Djidane se sépara de sa princesse puis se plaça aux côtés de Steiner. Il lui tapota gentiment – ou pas – dans le dos. Le capitaine sembla enfin remarquer la présence du jeune homme.

\- Truand ! C'est toi ! Tu les as conduit ici ! Hurla t-il, pointant Djidane de doigt

\- Eh ! Pas d'accusations sans preuve ! Cria le demi-singe à son tour. Dis-nous ce qui se passe au moins !

\- Des monstres sont arrivés dans la cour du château ! Ils réclament votre présence, princesse ! Vous ainsi que cette jeune fille !

\- _Final Fantasy IX : Run!_

Le capitaine des Brutos désigna du doigt – de façon vulgaire cette fois-ci – la brune. Elsa attrapa le bras de Djidane et lui dit dans un sanglot :

\- Les laisse pas nous attraper ! T'as promis de me protéger !

\- T'en fais pas ! Ils devront d'abord me passer sur le corps, dit-il en se tapant la poitrine.

Elle acquiesca d'un signe de tête. Steiner hurla de nouveau :

\- Dépêche-toi, briguant ! Beate ne pourra pas les retenir plus longtemps !

\- T'en fais pas, Papi ! On va s'en charger ! Toi, protège Dagga et Elsa.

Sur ce, il sortit en courant. Il dévala les escaliers quatre par quatre et finit par arriver dans la cour. Beate se tenait face à un monstre, épée à la main. Ce dernier, ressemblant très fortement à un corbeau, devait bien faire deux mètres de haut ! Il avait des yeux noirs, un bec pointu orange et des griffes tranchantes. Qui plus est, il volait. S'il n'était pas le chef de la bande, Djidane se dit qu'il ne voudrait pas le connaître de sitôt.

Le jeune homme se rendit à côté de la générale, ses dagues en main.

\- Des renforts ? Pas trop tôt ! S'exclama la jeune femme

\- Désolé ! Tu connais Steiner ? Il ne court pas très vite ! Rigola Djidane.

Beate lui lança un regard assassin.

\- Attention à ce que tu dis ! Prévint la garde du corps de Grenat

\- Pourquoi ? (Djidane réfléchit quelques instants) Ah ! Vous sortez ensemble ?

\- Ça suffit ! Siffla le monstre. Où cachez-vous la princesse ? Où cachez-vous la jeune fille ?

La générale et le semi-singe s'intéressèrent enfin à leur adversaire, ce qui sembla beaucoup lui plaire. _"Quel prétentieux ..."_ Pensa Djidane.

\- Désolé mon gars, mais elles n'ont pas très envie de voir ta tête ! Rigola l'homme-singe

\- Comment ?! Tu vas regretter de t'être moqué de moi !

\- _Final Fantasy IX : Boss Battle Theme_

Le monstre agita sa main dans l'air et un fouet métallique argenté se matérialisa dans sa paume. Un adversaire volant … Le jeune singe excellait dans les combats aériens mais pas Beate. Djidane se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura :

\- Distrais-le ! Pendant ce temps, je l'attaque par l'arrière.

La générale fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Tu as un plan ?

Le jeune homme fit un clin d'oeil puis courut se placer derrière l'homme-corbeau.

\- Hé ! Pas de messe basse avec moi ! Tonna le monstre

\- Pff ! Tu n'es même pas assez fort pour te mesurer à moi … Dit Beate.

La générale planta son épée dans le sol et fit mine de s'intéresser plus à sa manucure qu'à son adversaire.

\- Quoi … ? Crois-tu vraiment que je suis mauvais au combat, parce que je manie un fouet ?!

Sur ce, il leva son arme, de façon à frapper la jeune femme. Soudain, il se paralysa. Djidane était derrière lui, il venait de lui trancher la gorge avec ses dagues. Il tomba violemment à terre. Une fois complètement écrasé, son corps se décomposa en de la matière violette ressemblant fortement à de la poussière. Le vent la balaya rapidement.

-Hé ! On forme une bonne équipe, tous les deux ! Commenta Beate avec un clin d'oeil

\- Si Steiner entendait ça … Il me tuerait !

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux. Soudain, Djidane entendit un cri venant du château.

\- Dagga ! Crièrent Beate et son coéquipier en choeur

\- Ce monstre n'était qu'une diversion ! Finit la générale.


	3. Publicité

Hey !

Tu pensais à un nouveau chapitre ? Bah c'est raté, désolée ... :( Mais bon, ce dont j'ai à vous parler est d'autant plus important, car ma vie future est en jeu ! Je ne plaisante vraiment pas avec ce genre de chose !

Je suis pas trop pour à l'idée de me faire de la pub d'ordinaire, car je n'aime pas vraiment me mettre en avant comme ça. Mais c'est ma carrière qui est en jeu, alors j'y suis obligée. Alors voilà, après avoir fini le lycée, je voudrais être auteure. Passer ma vie à écrire des livres ne me dérangerait pas, d'autant plus que les idées ne manquent pas dans ma petite tête ! Mais bon, pour cela il faut être connue. Et c'est là que vous intervenez. Je vous propose, si vous le souhaitez, de venir m'encourager sur ma page personnelle Facebook "Le Monde Fantastique d'Erza". Pas besoin de déverser de l'argent ou quoi que ce soit. Pas du tout ! Je vous demande juste de venir m'encourager, car du courage, je vais en avoir besoin pour que mes projets voient le jour ! Si vous me suivez, vous aurez droit à connaître de temps en temps l'avancée de l'écriture, les projets en cours, les étapes sur la publication d'un des livres, la date de sortie exacte d'un de mes livres ... Mais aussi le privilège de venir me parler ! (Ca fait prétentieux ... .) Je réponds toujours aux messages, peu m'importe qui me parle ! Même si c'est une insulte, je réponds quand même. Ou alors je vais pleurer dans mon coin, ça dépend des jours et de l'insulte ... Bref !

Me savoir soutenue me ferait un bien fou ! J'ai besoin de prouver que vivre de son rêve est possible, si on s'y donne à fond ! Alors, s'il vous plaît, ayez pitié d'une pauvre petite larve comme moi T.T

Merci d'avoir lu ! :3


End file.
